Bonnie die
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: Just to express my hate for she who must not be named. lots of one shots. this is what i think should happen to Bonnie refers to graphic things but doesn't go into detail.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a bit pointless but only just watched the later episodes with Bonnie in and came up with some ideas of what i think should happen. they will appear here but with each story a new are a bit mean and bloody so be warned.**

**They might be written in a script format in this as they can be used for my english lit homework.**

Story one.

_Caller on phone:_ Please could we have two nurses and a doctor to attend a plain crash. Cardiac patents on board.

_Jonny: _Sure, be down in reception in two minuets.

[turning to the group at the nurses station]

I need two nurses to assist Mrs Effanga in a plane crash.

_Bonnie an another nurse: _Yeah.

* * *

_paramedic 1: _Cardiac is in there. It is stable for now but you need to be fast. Female age unknown but looks in her mid 50's. unable to get any monitors, doesn't seemed to have been KO'd.

_Bonnie: _Okay, lets get in there and save a life.

_some time later._

_Mo:_ Right this is no use. we need to leave. Everyone out before the plane collapses.

_Bonnie: _you go, see you out there in a minuet.

_a creak is heard from the plane._

_Mo: _No way. this is about to drop and i don't care who you think you are out now.

_Bonnie fiddles in the bag before injecting something into the patents cannula._

What are you doing. hold on that's no, you are going to kill him.

_Bonnie: _Quicker than in here. go, I need to be sure she's gone.

_they turn and leave._

_Bonnie checked her heartbeat, pulse and resps. _

_Bonnie:_ she's gone

the plane collapses leaving Mo looking on in horror.

**I know this is rubbish but wanted to express my hatred. Please let me know if you want me to continue writing these.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have got this idea from the past and from cenalover. please let me know the things you want to happen to bonnie through PM and I will write them. Jac isn't pregnant in this.  
**

"Jac, I know were not together any more, but would you come with me?" Jonny asked Jac as she was heading to into the locker room to get changed.

"Only if you bring food." She entered the locker room closing the door on Jonny

"Bonnie, I'm afraid I will have to pull out of tonight, I have other plans." Jonny turned to Bonnie at the nurses station.

"Would that be with a certain red head by any chance?" Bonnie asked with consern.

"Shall we go then?" Bonnie glared at the pair as they walked towards the lift.

* * *

"So, where is it we are going?" Jac asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, the new CEO has said that you have to have some time off to relax so I though that the best way would be for you to have an all-day spa, on behalf of the NHS." Jac looked at him with disbelief. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think your right, I work so hard, I need to chill out. Thanks"

"Wow I wasn't expecting this so here we are..."

Little did the pair know that Bonnie had been following closely behind on foot.

"Bye, I will see you tonight at 6, let me know what you want for tea, I can make or we can order."

Jonny backed up out of the drive way withought looking behind him.

"STOP!" Jonny had just backed up into bonnie.

* * *

"Right this is Bonnie (Anyone know her last name?) run over by the gentleman over there but I just want to talk to him before the police get to him, I think that he is in shock." A nurse was saying to Doctor Hanna "She's crashing..."

**I know this is rubbish but I felt I should update soon. I prob won't update this for a while as I have loads of exams and I have two scripts to learn. please PM me any ideas and I will try to write them when I can.**


	3. Your oppertunity

**Hey people. I am so sorry i haven't been updating much but I just don't have time with all of my GCSE exams coming up and also all my homework and college interviews auditions and applications. **

**I have a few ideas for these stories however I was wondering if any viewers would like to PM me any on their stories and I will post them here with their names until I have time to write again. **

**I know I would have liked this when I first started writing as it would have allowed me to get started.**

**Please don't hesitate to let me know and I will do my best to help anyone who needs or wants it. **

**Abbie**


End file.
